


A Matter of Priorities

by Katiedonna



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Hobbit. <br/>The company is on their quest and two youngest members of the dwarves decide to have a little <br/>fun with the hobbit, Bilbo.<br/>Thorin decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Matter of Priorities

 

 

Although Thorin did not care much for Gandalf’s burglar, the little hobbit, he did not like the fact that his young nephews had made the hairy footed creature’s adventure thus far a trying ordeal. From the moment Mr. Bilbo Baggins joined their company Kili and Fili decided they found someone to play games with. For the most part Thorin let most of the childish prodding go since Bilbo seemed to take it all in stride.

 

“Do not worry, it is no bother to me,” Bilbo told him, “I myself have young relatives who are full of mischief just like Kili and Fili.”

 

But now Thorin felt he had to step in. His sister’s sons certainly could push the limits. Tonight he would show them his. Perhaps he felt if he stepped in when the teasing started, things would not have gotten out of hand.

 

*****

 

There was no mistaking the sound of the wargs and the orcs off in the distance. As the night grew darker the sounds seem to wail ever eerily into the wind. A foreboding of sorts Thorin thought knowing that sooner or later they would have to contend with the creatures in some sort or other.

 

Bilbo stood wide eyed and nervous as the sounds were carried on the wind.  Kili nudged Fili with a grin when Bilbo asked what it was that made such an awful noise.

 

“Those would be the orcs, and their wargs Master Baggins.” Kili said.

 

“O...or...cs? W...wa...args?” Bilbo squeaked, stuttering out the names.

 

“Aye,” Fili added slyly, “those are the sounds of orcs. They are on the hunt”

 

“Lookin' for a meal I imagine they are.” Kili added with a nod to his brother.

 

Both young dwarves snickered to each other as the hobbit became a bit untied and began nervously walking to and fro in their little camp wringing his hands and muttering something about not sleeping at night and wishing he was back in his hobbit hole in the comfort of his own bed.

 

“Do...do you suppose now that they may see....us? Perhaps smell us?” Bilbo inquired.

 

“Aye,” Kili said, “they have a pretty good nose for smelling things.”

 

Fili nodded, “Must be, as they are always hungry and looking for things to eat.”

 

“Though I would say our good Master Baggins here is not much more than a mere snack,” Kili added.

 

Bilbo swallowed back his growing fear, clearing his throat he looked around. “I imagine we are quite safe here...up...up, on this hill.” He nodded more to himself walking to the edge of the cliff and peering over the edge. “Yes, we... are hi...high enough.” He looked at the brothers, wide eyed and shifted from one foot to the other scratching his head.

 

Fili tilted his head “Well, you see Master Baggins,” he began as he nudged his younger brother. “The thing about them wargs now is...” he paused with a half grin

 

“Wargs are really good at climbing up things.” Kili finished.

 

“Oh... I see.” Bilbo said rising up on his toes. “I...” he was cut off by a stern deep voice.

 

“Fili, Kili!” Thorin growled sharply.

 

Both dwarves’ smiles faded and Fili cleared his throat. “We didn’t mean anything by it, just teasing.”

 

“As it is young dwarf,” Gandalf replied looking a bit annoyed at the discomfort the two had caused Bilbo, “You both should know orcs are nothing to tease about. Especially given what happen with them.”

 

“Oh,” Bilbo said, although the quaver in his voice betrayed his true feelings on the matter. “I...it...is... is quite alright.”

 

Thorin took in a deep breath and let it out. The look Gandalf had given him told him he should see to his nephews. He did not care much for Gandalf’s hobbit. He did not dislike him but as it were he could not figure out of what use the hairy footed creature would be for the company. Things had gone too far with his nephews’ teasing as each incident had been admonished with nothing more than a firm gaze, Thorin could see it slowly escalating and he could ill afford discord among the company no matter who was in it. Turning he allowed his grey blue eyes to penetrate the pair until they shifted uncomfortably on their bed rolls. “Kili, Fili walk with me.”

 

The brothers scrambled to their feet and hastily followed their uncle out of the camp.

 

Bilbo looked after them with a questioning stare then turned as he felt Gandalf’s hand on his shoulder as he started forward. Perhaps to follow, he did not know.

 

“Do not worry over what will happen to Kili and Fili, I am sure Thorin will see to them and perhaps they will come back in a better frame of mind.”

 

“But they meant no harm really.” Bilbo said quietly. “I did not mind their teasing..... really,” he added after a moment.

 

“Come sit by the fire and warm yourself. They will return soon enough.” Gandalf said kindly.

 

Bilbo did sit down but in his heart he wished nothing bad was to happen to the youngest members of the company. He already knew the dwarves did not look kindly upon him being there and he had no wish to give them reason to dislike him more.

 

“Do have a pipe with me Bilbo,” Gandalf said, handing the hobbit a pipe packed with fresh pipe weed. “All will be well you will see.”

 

*****

 

Thorin led his nephews up over the hill and through the trees to a brook where he knew the water would mask the sounds of his discussion with the pair. He could tell both knew they were in trouble just by the way they shifted their feet and their gaze from him to each other.

 Stopping in a small clearing where fallen trees lay, the leader of the company turned and folded his arms. “I want you Fili,” Thorin began. “To explain to me what it was the pair of you hope to accomplish by teasing the hobbit tonight. It was not just teasing I might say as much as it was cruel. You frightened    Master Baggins to the point he may leave us during the night and go back to his home. The truth is I have no idea of what use he is to us and if it were up to me I would send him back.” Thorin paused. “Yet Gandalf feels he is of importance to our journey and he may yet prove himself.”

 

Fili looked to his brother and swallowed. “We were only teasing, you know joking. Master Baggins assured us it was no bother to him.”

 

Kili nodded and opened his mouth then closed it. He was not sure if he should speak though he did inch closer to his older brother.

 

“No bother to him!” Thorin almost shouted. “Did the pair of you fools miss the look on his face?! His whole demeanor! He was frightened half to death! Teasing and joking is one thing,” Thorin said in a quieter tone after getting his temper back in check. “You both went too far. You frightened Master Baggins tonight. It does not become well of you to do so and you both know better. Frightening someone is not a game nor is it teasing. It is cruel. I have myself to blame for this. I should have stepped in when your teasing first began. As it is, I am stepping in now. Each of you will look for a switch. You have ten minutes to do so.”

 

Fili and Kili did not need to ask what the switch was for nor did they dare. As they walked away from their uncle, Kili nudged Fili.

“Do you think if we were to say sorry uncle would forget about the switch?” Kili asked in a whisper.

 

Fili shook his head. “No, not this time little brother.”

 

All too soon they were back before Thorin holding two stripped bare branches they chose.

 

“Kili, you will sit over there and not move.”  Thorin said quietly pointing to a tree stump. “Fili, you will come with me to the fallen log. There you will bare your backside.”

 

“Uncle,” Fili begged. “Please don’t switch Kili, he....”

 

“He is old enough to be on this journey, he is old enough to be switched.” Thorin replied firmly in a tone Fili knew left no room for arguing as the switch was taken from his hand. Fili nodded as he looked at his younger brother who turned his own switch tightly in his hands.

 

Within moments Fili had his breeches pulled down followed by his woollen long underwear exposing his bare bottom to the cool night air.

 

Thorin took a moment to place his hand on his nephews back and raised the switch. Then he let it fall. Thorin was never one to do things by halves and set to the task at hand. He covered the bared bottom before him with a series of stinging stripes firm enough to be felt and raise some welts, yet not enough to break the skin. Fili went from a sudden gasp at the first strike to a whimper before he cried out in earnest. Thorin moved from the buttocks to Fili’s thighs then paused. The soft under curves, the place where the bottom met the thighs usually got a share. Thorin needed Fili to be able to ride and switching that particular area would make it impossible for more days than Thorin had time to give. Throwing the switch aside he brought his hand down firmly on to the sensitive spots heating them up before stepping back and giving Fili a moment to gather his wits about him and stand.

 

Fili hiccupped on his sobs. “I am sorry uncle. I will not tease Master Baggins again.”

 

Thorin placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “I know you are indeed sorry.”  Giving Fili a moment to reorder his clothing he then took his nephew into his arms offering him the reassurance that he was forgiven for his wrong doing.

 

Fili straightened his shoulders and nodded as he swallowed back his tears. “Uncle,” he began casting a glance at his younger brother, “Kili...he...”

 

Holding up his hand, Thorin looked to Kili. The youngest of the company and his youngest nephew looked as though he was ready to cry. Kili always hated to be punished even as a dwarfling he usually was already crying before the first swat was landed. Even so Thorin would not back down. “Kili will receive his share Fili.” Thorin said quietly. “He has reached an age where his brother needs to step back and allow him to face up to his wrong doings by himself. Sometime we have to let little brothers grow up.”

 

Fili ducked his head and nodded. “Yes sir.” He then stepped ever so gingerly to the side.

 

Thorin regarded Kili. “You need to come to me.”

 

Kili jumped up and started towards his uncle nervously looking at his older brother who stood off to the side sniffing quietly.

 

“Kili,” Thorin said as he pointed to the stump his nephew had been sitting on. “You need to bring me the switch.”

 

“Oh,” Kili managed “yes, the...sw...Switch.” He managed to say, “of course.”

 

Fili watched his younger brother pick up the flexible strip of branch then look questioning at their uncle as he hesitantly stepped up to him and held the switch out.

 

Thorin waited. “Do we need to go over why you are here my nephew?”

 

Kili stared at the switch in his hands. “N...no sir.”

 

“Then let us be done with this before night falls completely upon us.”

 

Thorin set to his unpleasant task and soon he held his repentant nephew in his arms. Releasing him he then looked at the pair. “Your foolishness on this quest will stop. We do not have the time for it. Should it continue I will assure you it will be my leather you will feel on your bare hides. You will apologize to the hobbit and treat him better.”

 

Both nodded.

 

*****

 

Thorin led them back to camp where once they had apologized to Bilbo and to the rest for their unbecoming behaviour, they were sent to their bedrolls for the rest of the night. To keep them out of mischief, Thorin assigned them the task of looking out for the company’s fourteen ponies starting the next day. 

 

Come the first light Kili and Fili were up early rounding up the ponies, then saddled them and placed packs upon their backs. The other dwarves tended to the cleaning up of the camping site and Bilbo, not wanting to be seen as a burden did his share helping where needed and took it upon himself to roll up the bedrolls. Each of the dwarves thanked him some saying they had never seen more nicely rolled up bedrolls. It did make him feel a bit better although he cringed when Kili and Fili finally mounted their ponies and shifted uncomfortably on more than one occasion.

 

Thorin sent the brothers ahead to scout for a good water supply for drinking and deep grass for the ponies to eat. Thorin knew in time Kili and Fili would begin to grumble for having to take care of their mounts which required a lot more work than one can imagine.

TBC... 


	2. A Matter of Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into every ones’ good graces proves to be more of a task than the two youngest members of the company figured on and somehow the ponies do not seem to be helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the scenes were taken from the transcript "The Hobbit" . I have put those in italics.The rest is what my mind conjured up as to what may have happen before, during and after the events with the trolls.

Kili sighed. After three days of being responsible for the ponies, he was getting a bit miffed. The first day he had not minded so much. It gave him other things to think about besides the burn in his rump. He and Fili decided to do the best job they could and hopefully get back into their uncle’s good graces. After all, Thorin allowed them to accompany him and the others on this journey. Kili remembered teasing his younger cousin Gimli about not being able to go. It would not do him or Fili any good to be sent home in disgrace to face what no doubt would be an amusement to their younger cousin and frowned upon by their mother whose own hand was just as strong as their uncle’s. He let out an exasperated sigh and glanced over at his brother who was sitting idly on his bedroll smoking his pipe.

 

“I suppose I will go and get the ponies.” Kili grumbled at him.

 

Fili grinned at his younger brother. “Aye, you do that, and I will be right here with their saddles and packs waiting.” 

 

Kili stomped away muttering curses under his breath about unhelpful bigger brothers as he made his way to the open area where the ponies were left the night before.

Stupid ponies he thought as he carefully studied one of them who stood just out of reach. It just had to be Thorin’s pony.  If you catch the lead one first, the others will follow Fili told him. Of course the lead pony just happened to be Thorin’s pony and that thing had a wicked sense of humor. Stupid, short, four legged, hairy, ragged, stubborn, smelly.... Kili forced the thoughts from his head and grabbed a handful of grass. “Come ‘ere nice pony.” he said sweetly through gritted teeth as he held the grass out before him and wiggled it.

 

For a moment the pony lifted his head and regarded Kili critically then went back to his grazing.

 

Kili shook the grass at the pony and took two steps forward. “This grass is much sweeter.” he crooned softly, as he put a blade of it in his mouth and chewed on it while moving a few more steps closer.

 

The pony raised his head again, his brown eyes shifted from Kili then to the moving grass in the dwarf’s hand. He tossed his head and stretched out his neck.

 

Kili took another step as the pony reached for the grass. “There’s a good pony come and get the sweet grass...easy now,” Kili murmured slowly reaching for the halter the pony wore.

 

Before his hand could grasp the halter, the pony snagged the grass and threw his head up as he trotted off with his tail held high back to the rest of the ponies who in turn whinnied at him which made Kili sure the lot of them were laughing at him.

 

 “Aule’s balls!” Kili swore throwing down the rope.

 

He grinded his teeth and huffed  before spitting out the blade of grass as he heard laughter behind him and turned to see Fili coming up the small embankment.

 

“Still haven’t caught him huh?” Fili asked as he set a bucket down he had brought with him.

 

“What do you think?” Kili shouted. “Why don’t you try?”

 

“Because it’s your turn to catch him,” Fili replied.

 

“You think uncle will miss him if we eat him?” Kili asked sarcastically as he stooped to pick up the rope.

 

Fili shook his head and placed a well aimed swat to the seat of his brother’s breeches as the opportunity did present itself. “Then you will be walking and I am sure very slowly once uncle gets done with you.” Gazing at the ponies, Fili crossed his arms. “They’re getting smart I think.”

 

“How do you mean?” Kili scowled as he rubbed at the sting left by his brother’s hand before wrapping the rope into a coil. “Ponies are stupid.”

 

“Well, Fili said matter –of –factly. Think of it this way. Suppose you have a grand meal in front of you and someone comes in just as you are tucking into it. They want you, he said as he pointed at Kili’s chest, to leave your meal and go out to work.”

 

Kili snorted. “I would have a thing or two to say to them.”

 

“Aye, so would I.” Fili agreed. He waved his hand at the pony herd. “They are just the same. Here they are enjoying their breakfast and we come along wanting them to work.”

 

Kili nodded in understanding. “So what do we do then brother of mine?”

 

“We,” Fili said as he held the bucket up for Kili to see, “get smarter,” He added with a grin. “What do ponies like more than grass?”

 

Kili grinned as he saw the grain in the bucket. “Now that is smart thinking big brother.”

 

“That’s because I have the brains.” Fili grinned.

 

Kili wasn’t sure if he had been insulted or not. There was no point in arguing about it anyway. He wanted the ponies caught and soon. Breakfast would be ready anytime and he was hungry. Deciding to forgo any arguments, he stood back to watch his brother work.

 

Fili looked at Kili with a grin then shook the bucket slightly and grinned  again as the ponies lifted their heads. The grass no longer held their attention but the grain in the bucket did. All sixteen turned and headed for the dwarves. ”See, it’s that easy little brother.”

 

Kili’s eyes grew wide. “Ummmmm Fili, he said, as the ponies began trotting towards them at a quick pace. “Uh......Now what?”

 

Fili looked at the bucket then the ponies “We, well you see... we....uh…” his eyes grew wide as the ponies broke into a gallop, “we...Run!”

 

Kili required no further instructions and was quickly on his brother’s heels, the ponies in hot pursuit.

 

***************************************************************

 

Thorin rose to his feet at the very loud crashing and bashing coming towards the camp through the trees. He resisted the urge to put his head in his hands as Fili, followed by Kili skidded into the camp. All sixteen ponies crashed through the trees behind the pair and into the camp knocking over everything in their path. Fili threw the bucket with a yell scattering the grain everywhere. The ponies came to a halt and greedily began cleaning up the grain along with everyone’s breakfast which was knocked and thrown about as the other members of the company scurried to get out of the way. What had started out as a peaceful moment was soon shattered by complete chaos. Thorin growled softly as a bread roll came to a stop by his feet and he raised an eyebrow at the shouts and curses coming from the others. 

 

Quickly coming back to their senses the dwarves soon had all the ponies caught.

 

Fili skidded to a stop panting, trying to catch his breath in front of Thorin and grabbed the company’s leader to keep from falling over as Kili bumped up behind him. They gave their uncle a somewhat half crooked smile as Fili straighten his uncle’s coat out with a pat before clearing his throat. “Uncle Thorin.”

 “We, uh...., we got the ponies.” Kili managed to say.

 

Thorin groaned as he surveyed the now ruined campsite. Bedrolls were trampled upon, everyone’s breakfast plates lay scattered on the ground, the fire pit sputtered and died due to the dirt that was kicked up into it, packs and bags were scattered everywhere. The other dwarves and the hobbit all stood holding their ponies by the halter wearing grim looks. Thorin thought he heard Gloin mention something about foolish dwarflings and wondered if he had been right to allow the two on the journey.  Once the ponies, much to their dismay were tethered, a quick check was done to see just what had been damaged. At least no one was too seriously injured aside from put out feelings and some bumps and bruises from having been knocked over by the ponies. Bombur was the most put out for his lovely, carefully made breakfast, one he felt he may never see the likes of again had been scattered over the ground and quickly eaten by Bilbo’s pony.

 

***************************************************************

 

It took much longer that day for the company to get ready to continue on with their journey. The dwarves were in a foul mood. There was no time for another breakfast to be made and the clean up took up the better part of the morning.  Kili and Fili decided it was in their best interest not to say too much and kept themselves to the back of the group as the company, led by Gandalf who was not present at the time of the whole fiasco said little though he did give the youngest members of the company a stern look under his tall wide brimmed hat.

 

It was decided by the company as a whole to break for camp earlier than usual. The company came upon an old abandoned farmhouse that lay in ruins.  _“We’ll camp here for the night.” Thorin ordered._

 

Kili and Fili searched around the farmyard and found a good spot surrounded by thick bush in which to keep the ponies, not too far away from the dwarf’s camp.

 

As Thorin dismounted he surveyed the area nodding his approval. Handing his reins over to his nephews, he gave them a stern look. _“Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”_

 

Fili glanced over at his brother whose grim look told him that he had overheard their uncle. He managed a half smile. ”Of course we will uncle.”

Although Gandalf mentioned something about a farmer and his family and how it was wise if they moved on, Thorin chose to ignore him and continued to give out duties to other members of the company.

 

Bilbo watched as heated words between the leader of the company and the wizard were exchanged and frowned when Gandalf walked off angrily.

 

Kili waited until all of the other dwarves brought their ponies to the enclosure and left to set up camp before pulling his own bedroll from his pony and throwing it to the ground. He glared at his brother. “Of course we will uncle,” he mimicked with a sneer. “How come we have to keep lookin' after them? How come nobody else is?”

 

“Uncle gave the responsibility to us.” Fili said as he began unsaddling his own pony.

 

“I don’t like it Fili, not one bit. He hasn’t forgiven us is what I think.” Kili kicked at the ground. “I bet that is why he had us along. He needed some idiot to look after the stupid ponies.”

 

Fili said nothing just allowed his little brother to vent. There was no point in trying to reason with his hot-headed brother. The only thing to do was allow him to say what was on his mind.  Even as a dwarfling Kili would grouse about things he was told to do and didn’t particularly want to do but only did so out of earshot of their mother and uncle and only to his big brother.  In the end even with all the complaining things did get done and Kili would feel better.

 

Putting the last of the saddles and gear neatly stacked next to the enclosure, Fili plunked himself down on a fallen log, took out his pipe packed it, lit it and puffed out small smoke rings while watching Kili set out his bedroll.

 

Kili flopped himself onto his bedroll and grimaced as he shifted then pulled a tree root out from under his blankets. Noticing his brother’s grin he threw it at him. “I do not see what you are so pleased about. You must hate this by now too.”

 

“It does not matter if I hate it or not little brother, uncle is the leader of the company, therefore he gives out the orders and we have to do as he says whether we like it or not.” Fili replied as he blew out another smoke ring aimed towards Kili.

 

“I think you do as he says on the account you are afraid of him.” Kili remarked waving off the smoke ring.

 

Fili tilted his head, put his pipe in his mouth then nodded. “I do not doubt that you are not. If you were not, I dare you to go and tell him you are tired of your assigned task and wish to do something else.”

 

Kili picked up some leaves and threw them at his brother. “I hate it when you are right.”

 

Fili stood “I know.” He cocked his head, walked a few paces then stopped and held up a hand to Kili who was about to offer up a retort. “Shhh, hear that?”

 

Closing his mouth Kili shook his head and moved closer. “What?”

 

“Shhh,” Fili whispered, and then grinned, “rabbits my brother.”

 

“Rabbits?”

 

“Yes, rabbits. Think of it.” Fili said grasping his brother by both shoulders. “If we were to catch a couple for the stew pot I am sure the others would be quite happy and we would be back in their good graces.”

 

Kili sighed and turned back to the ponies. “But the ponies.....”

 

Fili grinned. “Are fine, they can’t get through the thick bush and they are quite happy eating their supper.  We won’t be long... hurry get your bow.”

 

Kili wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Still he retrieved his bow and a couple of arrows and followed his brother through the bush.

 

***************************************************************

 

A half hour later, both arrived back at their makeshift campsite. No rabbits and minus two arrows but they were in better spirits teasing and pushing each other about. Fili grinned and sat on the log as Kili replaced his bow with his pack. Kili looked at the ponies and his features turned to one of concern He twisted his lips and Fili noticed him counting.

“Uh Fili..... How many ponies do we have?”

 

“Sixteen.” Fili said leaving the log and coming to stand by his brother.

 

“Ummm, how many do you see?” Kili asked nervously.

 

Fili’s smile turned into a frown as he did a quick head count. “Uh...”

 

***************************************************************

 

Coming upon the young dwarves, the hobbit said, “I... I brought you some soup.” Bilbo cocked his head. Kili and Fili looked a bit perplexed. _“What’s the matter?”_

 

Both dwarfs turned. Startled at the hobbit’s sudden voice, they nearly managed to knock him to the ground.

 

“Ahhh, Master Baggins, we seem to be in a bit of a fix.” Fili said while grabbing the hobbit to steady him.

 

Bilbo studied the two before him. “Oh?”

 

“Yes.” Kili said. _“We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies.”_

 

Fili looked at the hobbit _.” Only we’ve encountered a slight problem_ , you see we are supposed to have sixteen ponies.”

 

Bilbo nodded “Yes that is true. There are in fact fourteen of us, well he said, fifteen if you count Gandalf but he rides a horse so yes we do have sixteen ponies one for each of us and two for carrying the rest of our things…”

 

“ _There are now only fourteen.”_   Fili finished.

 

Kili tugged on Bilbo to come with them back to the clearing where the ponies still grazed quietly. Grabbing the hobbit by the shoulders they pushed him to his knees on the ground with them behind a fallen log _. “Daisy and Bungo are missing.”_

 

“How many do you see Mister Baggins?” Fili asked in a whisper.

 

Putting the bowls of soup on the log the hobbit nodded his head as he counted. “Uh..., Thirteen. No wait, I count twelve.” Bilbo said. “Yes twelve.”

 

Kili looked at Fili. “This is bad.”

 

“Well it can’t be good. We are missing ponies.” Fili said.

 

Bilbo started to get up. _“Well, that’s not good. That’s not good at all. Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?”_

 

Fili shook his head. “ _Uhhh, no, let’s not worry him_. We don’t want to trouble him with minor details.” He grinned. _“As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.”_ He looked to his brother.

 

 

Bilbo put his hands on his hips as he stood and shook his head. It seemed these two dwarven brothers were full of more mischief than four of his younger cousins put together. Looking around at the enclosure he pointed to an area. _“Uh, well, uh...look something big uprooted these trees.”_

 

Kili nodded his head. _“That was our thinking.”_

_“Something very big, and possibly,”_ Bilbo swallowed hard, “ _quite dangerous.”_

 

Kili took a few steps here and a few more there turning around in a circle. _“Hey. There’s a light.”_ He took a few steps forward and motioned to the other two. _“Over here and stay down!” He hissed._

All three quietly made their way through the trees then hid behind a log when they realized the light they saw was a large fire. They could hear harsh and loud voices arguing about mutton and some other nasty things that made Bilbo quake just a bit. “WH..., _what is it?”_

 

Kili frowned. _“Trolls.”_

 

Kili and Fili started to run towards the fire for a better look and Bilbo not wanting to be left behind followed after them, then quickly returned to the log and grabbed the two bowls of soup he had left there. Hiding behind a tree, he peered out and almost gasped out loud as a massive mountain troll walked towards the fire with a pony under each arm _. “He’s got Myrtle and Minty! I... I think they are going to eat them, we have to do something.”_

_“Yes; you should_ ,” Kili said. “ _It is a known fact that mountain trolls are slow and stupid and well, you’re so small, they will never see you.”_

_“No, no.....no.”_ Bilbo began.

_“It’s perfectly safe.” Kili reasoned. “We’ll be right behind you.”_

_“If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl_.” Fili added as he and Kili pushed the hobbit towards the Trolls fire while relieving him of the bowls of soup.

 

Bilbo repeated Fili’s instructions _. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”_ He looked behind him and discovered he was quite alone. Setting his shoulders and letting out a small sigh he moved slowly towards the trolls’ camp and to the ponies. “Nothing to do about it, he mumbled to himself, I am on my own.”

*******************************

 

Kili finished the last of his soup. “Fili I was sure Mister Baggins would have come back here by now.”

 

“Me too,” Fili replied. “I can imagine him now, the poor hobbit, slunkered down somewhere by the ponies scared half to death and wishin’ he was safe back in his little hole in the ground with his pipe and some tea.”

 

“He does often say that out loud.” Kili reasoned as he and Fili started back to the Troll’s camp.

 

“I suppose we should go get him and go back to camp and we’ll talk to uncle Thorin.” Fili said. He sighed he knew Thorin was not going to be happy about the ponies at all.

 

Peering through the trees, Fili swallowed hard. “Uh..., we are going to need some help.” He began backing up and turning around he started back to the camp at a quick pace.

 

“Why? What is it? What’s wrong?”  Kili asked hurrying to keep up with his older brother.

 

“Those trolls,” Fili said, “they have Mister Baggins and they are going to eat him if we don’t get help quickly.” Fili broke out into a run.

 

“Trolls live in the mountains,” Kili said as he huffed and stumbled to keep up with Fili. “What are they doing down here anyways?”

 

“I don’t know,” Fili shot back, “I didn’t think it was a good idea to stop and ask them.”

 

“Ask who?”..................

TBC.


	3. A Matter of Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili just have to wonder where in middle earth did things start going from bad to worse.

“Ask who?”

 

Kili let out a small squeak as Thorin who had seen his nephews running at a quick pace towards the camp stepped out from behind the tree he was leaning against while enjoying his pipe.  He took a moment to look back up the hill and satisfied that the ponies were not giving chase, he turned to his nephews and folded his arms. “Well?”

 

Fili swallowed hard. “It’s Mister Baggins,” he gasped out trying to catch his breath.

 

“And trolls..., three of them, big ones too.” Kili added.

 

“We..., have to...hurry they’re going to eat him.” Fili said as Kili nodded.

 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Who is going to eat whom?”

 

“Mister Baggins,” Fili said, “I mean the trolls.”

 

“Trolls,” Kili added. “I mean Mister Boggins. Uh, Baggins”

 

Thorin shook his head and called Gloin over.

 

“What’s gotten into the pair of them now?” Gloin asked looking at the young dwarves.

 

“Trolls and our burglar the hobbit,” Thorin said. “We best check it out.”

 

Kili and Fili nodded and within moments all thirteen dwarves headed back up the hill and to the clearing where the trolls were grumbling about Bilbo not really being enough to eat and were asking him as he was being held upside down if there were more like him about.

_Kili ran forward his sword held tight in his hand. He ran out of the bush and cut one of the trolls in the leg._

 

Thorin had reached out to grab Kili but missed and growled under his breath about young fools.

_“Drop him!”_ Kili yelled.

_“You what?”_ one of the trolls yelled while looking at the other one who howled in pain and fell over.

_“I said drop him!”_   Kili yelled again.

 

Before he could say anything else, Kili was knocked backwards when the troll holding Bilbo threw the hobbit at him.

 

Thorin lit a branch and with a nod of his head all of them burst through the trees, and began yelling, throwing rocks, and waving their burning branches at the trolls. They stepped on the huge feet and stuck their blades into the fat legs.

 

There was a great deal of howling and yelling coming from the trolls and the dwarves who were being pitched about.

_“Bilbo!”_ Kili yelled.

 

Thorin’s voice rang clear “Wait!”

 

There in the grasp of the trolls was the hobbit held up high by his arms and legs. _“Lay down yer arms or “I swear we will rip ‘is off!”_

 

 _Looking at the hobbit in frustration, Thorin put his sword on the ground_ followed by the others and soon they found themselves trussed up in dirty smelly sacks the trolls used to bag the sheep and other things they plundered, and lying in a heap.

 

With the help of Bilbo who put his use of telling tall tales to good use and telling the trolls that they should not eat  the dwarves as they had parasites, and with the help of the wizard Gandalf they stalled long enough until the morning sun came up as it always did and turned the trolls to stone.

 

Although they were sore and tired, the dwarves and the hobbit were happy to be able to relax. Every one of them thanked Bilbo for his odd way of rescuing them from becoming the trolls’ next meal and were quite happy to see the wizard with them once again.

 

After a good bit of rest they explored the trolls’ cave and found many wonderful and useful things including piles of gold coins and treasures in caskets which they buried for later when they would come back this way to go home.  Special swords were found which Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo kept for Gandalf pointed out they were of elven design and would be of good use to them.

 

Now weary, the dwarves found comfortable places to rest and slept until the afternoon for they did have a very eventful night.

 

Soon they made their way back to their own camp. As they passed by the secluded enclosure where the ponies rested, they were relieved to see all sixteen of them happily standing close together with Gandalf’s horse nearby.

 

Kili and Fili walked a little behind the others knowing their recent behaviour did not sit well with their uncle.

 

Kili tugged on Fili sleeve as they walked. “Do you think uncle is angry at us?’

 

Fili sighed. “He’s not happy with us.”

 

“You suppose he’ll call us to account for everything?” Kili asked

 

“Not everything,” Fili said softly. “Just our disobedience and our foolishness,” he sighed “and for leaving Mister Baggins off on his own.”

 

“Suppose we tell him that the hobbit went on his own,” Kili said. “When you think about it he did.”

 

“That is because we pushed him to do so,” Fili said. “We were wrong to leave the hobbit to face those trolls by himself. We were wrong to leave the ponies. And we disobeyed uncle Thorin.”

 

Although Kili knew it was Fili’s idea to go seek out the rabbits, he would not leave his brother to answer to their uncle alone. He grew quiet as they neared the camp. Already he knew he and Fili were in trouble for Thorin had asked them to get their bedrolls and bring them back to the camp. Gandalf’s horse would take care of the ponies and Kili felt he had really let his uncle down in that moment.

 

**************************************************

 

Fili looked at his brother and chuckled. Kili spread his bedroll out next to him and a large boulder neatly folding the corners of his blanket to the edges then sat down on it and leaned against the stone. Three times he tried to pack his pipe and light it only to have it burn out quickly.

 

Reaching over, Fili took the pipe from his brother.  “You are too young to be smoking anyway.” He teased.

 

“You are the one who taught me.”  Kili groused.

 

Knocking out the pipe weed on to his own bedroll, Fili began refilling the pipe. “You pack it too tight.” Fili knew Kili tended to fiddle with things when an impending punishment was near at hand. If he didn’t have his pipe the younger dwarf would be twisting his hair.  “I thought you would be happy to be free of the ponies.” Fili said giving the pipe back to his brother one he had it packed and lit.

 

Drawing on the pipe and inhaling deeply before expelling the smoke into a ring, Kili sighed. “I.., I thought I would be, but not like this.” Kili looked over to their uncle who was sitting with Gandalf. Now I feel like I let him down. He trusted us.”

 

Tapping out his pipe, Kili leaned back against the stone. Fili knew there was nothing he could say to make his brother feel better or relieve him of his guilt. He knew one thing could and it would not be pleasant.

 

******************************

 

Thorin sat with Gandalf and watched his two nephews for a while before coming to a decision as to what to do with them and their behaviour. He knew his sister did her best to raise them up as well as she could after their father was killed in a mining accident when the two were quite small. Personally he felt she spoiled them a bit too much allowing them to get away with too many small things that usually led to bigger things. Thorin took it upon himself to help her and often she was thankful to him as her sons were very much like their father. Strong willed, stubborn and mischievous. Fili was five years old when Kili was born and right away he loved his little brother. Thorin remembered his sister frantically running from room to room trying to find the infant Kili only to find him safe in Fili’s arms as Fili read to him. Thorin smiled as he recalled coming home from the mines with his brother in law to find his sister Dis sitting in the front room a small bundle wrapped up in her arms and Fili exclaiming, “ We had a baby!”

 

Dis unexpectedly went in to labor while her husband and Thorin were in the mines and Fili helped her through the delivery.  There was no time to call for the midwife for baby Kili was quite determined to make an appearance quickly. Following his mother’s instructions, Fili, then a five year old dwarfling got his new baby brother cleaned and swaddled. From that moment on the two were inseparable.

 

Thoughtfully Thorin drew on his pipe. Trouble followed the two where ever they went. Fili protected his little brother furiously and would beg Thorin and their mother not to punish the younger dwarfling for he did not know better. Kili adored his big brother and often could be found sleeping in the same bed. He did not like the idea of being separated from Fili either. Thorin recalled the time he had sent both of them to different corners for a misdeed where his sister often allowed them to be in the same one. Kili was upset and wailed yet Thorin would not be swayed. That day he began to understand just how close a bond they shared when he returned to the room finding it quiet. Kili and Fili were still in separate corners but Fili had taken a ball of his mother’s spun wool from the chest next to him and tossed it to Kili. Each dwarfling held an end giving them the connection Fili knew Kili craved.

Thorin knew the decision he made now for the two would be hard on them, Kili even more so. It needed to be done Thorin thought. Soon they would face battle and should one or the other of his nephews fall, he needed the other to be able to carry on with the help from the ones that remained. Tapping out his pipe, Thorin rose and walked over to his nephews. “Come walk with me.”

 

**************************************

 

Settling down on a large tree stump Thorin looked at his nephews. ”You two have had quite an eventful couple of days.”  Thorin said. “Tell me what you have learned.”

 

“Ponies are stupid.” Kili said.

 

“They really, really, really like grain.” Fili added

 

“As well as eggs, and bacon and biscuits,” Kili said thoughtfully.

 

Thorin had to laugh “They let their stomach rule their survival. But I want you to tell me what you have learned today.”

 

“You are angry with us.” Kili said. “We disobeyed you and you no longer trust us. You shouldn’t anyway really. We can’t keep promises we make to you and you should just send us home. We are idiots and too young to be out on this quest anyway.”

 

“I have never known one of my sister’s sons to berate himself so terribly especially when he knows he does not speak the truth. I am sure you know how I feel about untruths Kili.” Thorin replied crossing his arms.

 

Kili swallowed hard then nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“If I thought you were too young I would not have allowed you to accompany me.” Thorin continued. “I am not angry at you either. I do trust you both and there were no promises to keep. I will not send you home because I need you with me. Erebor will need a king should I fall and both of you are my heirs. Never say you are idiots only that you are young. It is only natural for the young to make mistakes. That is how we learn.” Thorin paused. “Kili, you and Fili did disobey me and I take that as a sign that you both are still indeed young and foolish.”

 

“Uh, It was my…, my idea uncle.” Fili said. “See I uh, I thought if we caught a couple of rabbits, to well you know bring back for the supper...you see, the others would have to forgive us for ummm, spoiling their breakfast. Kili just went along with it.”

 

“Kili would follow you into Mirkwood to see if you could capture the fabled white deer that reside there   if you asked him to.” Thorin said with a slight hint of a smile.

“I am not going to punish you for your idle foolishness that comes with your ages. Doing things in the spur of the moment for the rest of the company can be a good thing,” Thorin said as he gave both nephews a firm stare, “unless of course,” he added, “you leave your required duties to do so. I am sure both of you learned that when you returned to where you were supposed to have been and found things not quite right.” Thorin gave his nephews a stern look. “But you did something that put a member of this company in great danger.”

 

“I didn’t think Mister Baggins would be caught” Kili said softly.

 

“We thought that if he were to rescue the ponies by himself, he would be better accepted by the rest.” Fili added, “You know, since well, some here do not approve of Gandalf’s burglar and feel he is more trouble than he is worth.”

 

Thorin knew he himself had unkind feelings for the hobbit but for now Bilbo Baggins was a part of the group and would remain so until such a time where an event took place that would change that. “Sometimes one is fortunate to pick who they choose to accompany themselves with on such a quest as ours.” Thorin said. “Other times we are given little choice. Even so, each member must be treated respectfully and looked out for by the rest. Not forced into a dangerous situation so others may change their view of them.  The hobbit may yet prove himself and I would prefer he do it on his own.”

 

Kili and Fili bowed their heads and nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

Thorin rose, “Kili you will come with me.”

 

Kili was a bit more surprised when Thorin called him to his side instead of his brother first. He looked at Fili and nervously bit his lip. Fili nodded his head towards Thorin a sign that Kili should follow their uncle.

 

Thorin waited. Usually he punished Fili first and tended to go easier on Kili as the younger brother was already upset and wailing right along with his big brother and it would never take more than a few good swats to make his point clear.

 

Thorin led Kili to the fallen log near the trolls’ camp.

 

Kili swallowed hard as he looked upon the three large massive stone statues forever frozen in time.

 

Sitting on the log Thorin regarded his young nephew. “I am sure you remember how a spanking is done.”

 

Kili’s eyes grew wide. He had not been over his uncle’s knee for a long time. When he reached the age of fifty, Thorin usually bade him to bend over a chair or table or even a log for any well deserved punishment. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to be face down over his uncle’s lap; that was for dwarflings.

“I would prefer to be taken over the log uncle.” Kili said as he shifted from one foot to the other. “I... I will even break a switch for you,” he swallowed hard. “I will ev...even take your leather.”

 

“I will not take either to you as it will slow us down for you know I do not keep a light hand. I also do not have time to argue. You will bare your bottom and place yourself over my lap. You do not want me to have to come and get you Kili.”

 

Taking a deep breath as he loosened his ties on his breeches, Kili stepped over to Thorin. He pushed them down along with his long under things to just past his bottom.

 

Thorin cleared his throat and reluctantly Kili pushed them down to his knees. With a sigh he placed himself over Thorin’s firm thigh and cringed as he felt one strong arm slip around his waist to secure him. He knew it was going to be a firm spanking when he felt Thorin pin his legs with his other one. He let out a small whimper as the back of his shirt was raised exposing his bare skin to the cooling evening air. Feeling Thorin shift Kili knew he had raised his hand and took a deep breath letting it out quickly as his uncle’s large calloused hand came down on one cheek and then the other.

 

Thorin repeatedly brought his hand down onto his nephew’s bottom turning it to a deep shade of red. He never spoke when he took his nephews to task. There was no need. Everything had already been said and nothing more needed to be explained. 

 

Kili was now crying freely and sure his uncle had ignited a fire on his nether regions as the heat quickly built up. He gasped as Thorin shifted him to attend to the backs of his thighs and his sensitive under curves. “No uncle,” Kili choked out.

 

Thorin would not be swayed and he ignored his nephew’s plea. As Thorin’s hand came down, Kili yelped and began to squirm only to be held tighter.

 

Though Kili tried to endure the spanking, as it was rightly deserved, he knew his uncle’s hands were large and tough like leather from his years of work as a blacksmith. When he thought he could no longer take it and was sure his backside was broken, He found himself being released to stand up.

 

Thorin gave him a moment to readjust his clothing and tried not to smile when Kili hissed and muttered something about the heat in his backside being hot enough to fry an egg on.

 

Kili sniffled and looked at his uncle. Wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt, Kili stifled a sob. “I promise I will make better decisions.”

 

Thorin pulled his nephew close to him allowing him to cry out his tears and his guilt. When Kili finally pulled away Thorin looked at him. “You will tell your brother he needs to come here to me. Then you are to return to camp and sit quietly on your bedroll.”

 

Kili nodded and Thorin watched him carefully make his way back to camp.

 

Fili started for Kili when he saw him come down the small embankment in obvious discomfort.  He wanted to comfort his younger brother the way he always did after they were brought to task. He began to raise his arms to enfold Kili into them then stopped when Kili shook his head.

 

“I will be fine,” Kili said softly. “Uncle Thorin needs to see you now. He is up by the troll’s camp.”

 

Fili swallowed hard as he watched Kili slowly continue to the dwarves’ camp and then looked back up the small embankment.

 

******************************

 

Kili made his way back to the camp. Only once did he look back to where his brother had gone. He didn’t care if the others knew how Thorin’s discussion went. It would have been obvious anyway and he was pretty sure the hobbit could have guessed as well. Thorin was the leader of the Company but he was also Kili and Fili’s uncle and the whole company knew it. Kili was sure every other dwarf would believe he and his brother got what they deserved. Well all of them except perhaps Ori or Bifur.

Half the time Bifur didn’t know where he was and Kili figured he was with the company because without his cousins Bombur and Bofur he would be lost and it just made sense to him to go where they went. Ori was just too sweet and kind to outright ask questions and put it upon himself to please everyone all of the time.

Kili winced as he carefully sat down on the thickest part of his bedroll and picked up his pipe. Even if he strained his ear he would not hear his brother’s cry for Thorin chose a place where the breeze would carry it and the sounds away.

 

“Would you like a drink of water?”

 

Kili looked up to see Ori standing before him with a cup held in his hands. “I found the water in the stream really quite good.”

 

Kili smiled. “Thank you”

 

“What’s it like?” Ori asked almost in a whisper as he sat down next to Kili and passed him the cup.

 

Kili frowned. “What’s what like?”

 

Ori flushed red “Well, you see I have never been, uh, well taken to task. And I.., well you don’t have to tell me, I mean.”

 

“Never? Not once? Ever?” Kili asked.

 

Ori shook his head.

 

Kili scratched his head “Well be lucky you never have. You see...” he stopped as he spotted Fili arriving at the camp, the evidence of their uncle's discussion clearly on his face and in the way that he walked. followed by Thorin. Putting the cup down he quickly stood up followed by Ori.

 

“Ori, leave us please.” Thorin said as he stopped before Kili.

 

Ori nodded and quickly stepped around Fili who gave him a half way grin.

 

Waiting until the three of them were alone, Thorin took a breath. “For the next little while Kili, you will ride with Oin and Fili you will ride with Gloin.

 

“But I thought you punished us already.” Fili complained. “Gloin? Why don’t you just pair me up with an orc?”

 

“I’m going to be a little hoarse having to shout.” Kili muttered.

 

“Are you both quite finished?” Thorin asked.

 

Fili sighed. “I guess I am.”

 

Kili nodded and chewed on his lip.

 

“Then you may pack your bedrolls and set them up by your cousins.” Thorin said.

 

“You’re separating us?” Fili asked looking over at Kili who wore the same expression of disbelief.

 

“You may take meals together, and you can talk together but you will ride with Gloin and Kili with Oin and both of you will learn from them. It is my hope that you both will come to know the others a bit better so that should there come a time when we must fight we will do it together as one unit and not as individual groups.” Thorin said. He didn’t wait for a response and simply walked over to where Gandalf sat with Bilbo.

 

Knowing once their uncle made up his mind and nothing would change it, Kili and Fili set to the task of rolling up their bed rolls.

 

Fili punched at his bedroll in irritation. “Out of all the others he could put me with, he sticks me with Gloin.”

 

“You think being stuck with Oin is any better?” Kili said. “He snores in his sleep.”

 

“They both snore in their sleep but only Gloin collects bugs when he does it.” Fili muttered. “And oh, I’m looking so forward to learning all about every single coin we spend.”

 

Kili sighed. “Well I’m going to look on the bright side of it. Perhaps Oin will teach me how to make some of that healing salve.” Kili grinned as he gently rubbed at his hind quarters.

 

 

 


End file.
